happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chip Off the Ol' Block
Chip Off the Ol' Block is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, and the twelfth of the first season. This episode introduces more about the relation between Pop and Cub: Pop's ignorance and bad parenting which usually leads to Cub's demise. HTF Episode Description Ah, the smell of fresh cut grass... and blood and guts. When your parents tell you not to stick your hands in the machinery, you better listen! Oh, and don't play with fire either. It's really, really dangerous! Plot The episode begins with Pop relaxing on a hammock right next to a fresh pile of leaves. As he rests his eyes, Cub comes into the scene, mowing the yard with a lawnmower. After passing by Pop a couple times, Cub unknowingly rides the mower over a brick, making him stop in his tracks. Realizing this, Cub looks under the mower and finds the brick lodged between the blades. Cub then attempts to pull the brick out, even though he forgets to turn the mower off. Luckily, Pop wakes up and witnesses this. Over the fear of his son getting injured, Pop snatches Cub just before something bad could've happened. Pop places Cub on his hammock, and orders him to stay. Pop looks under the mower, and pulls out the brick, which he soon confiscates. Pop then proceeds to mow the rest of the lawn himself, with Cub watching. Unbeknownst to Pop, he's pushing the mower right towards pieces of broken glass and syringes that are scattered all over the ground. The mower runs over the sharp objects, and they get flung out of the ejection port at full speed right towards Cub. The sharp objects then pierce Cub all over his body, and is finally killed when a broken bottle flies through his head, taking away part of his skull, as well as his brain. Cub's now dead body falls right into a nearby pile of leaves, which cover up his entire body. Pop then comes in, raking some leaves with a rake. Stopping for a second, he lights up a match to restart his pipe. Once his pipe is lit once more, he unknowingly throws the still lit match at the leaf pile where Cub fell in, setting it on fire. As the iris closes in the flaming pile of leaves, a gust of wind blows some of the leaves on the pile away, which reveal Cub's arms and legs. Moral "Plant kindness and gather Love!" Deaths *Cub is sliced apart by various debris shot out from under Pop's lawn mower and is ultimately killed by a broken bottle that removes a large chunk of his head. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 1''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''1 *Total rate: 50% Goofs #It's strange how Cub was able to be hanging on the lawnmover without it falling over (it could be possible that Cub is too light to capsize the lawnmover). #Cub's safety pin switches positions when he appears on screen with the lawnmower the second time. #The lawnmover is moving without Cub pushing it. ##The lawnmover possibly turned around on it's own (however, this was offscreen, so Cub may have been the one who turned it around). #Before Cub runs over the brick with Pop's lawnmover, the direction where Cub was heading to looked like It would bypass the brick. #The ejection port of the lawnmower changes sides multiple times. #Pop's pipe switches sides of his mouth a couple of times, sometimes during continuous shots. #Pop drops his pipe when he runs at Cub and, despite not picking it up, has it in the next shot as he removes the brick from the lawnmower. #When Pop grabs the brick, his philtrum is missing. #When Pop takes the brick out of the mower and he throws it, his pipe is with his mouth. But when his face is visible to the camera again, he has no pipe. #Pop walked away from the hammock to finish mowing the lawn yet the glass that shot Cub was directly to his right. #When Cub was getting pierced by the sharp objects, a piece of glass slices off the fingers on his right hand, but at the end of the episode, where a gust of wind blows away some leaves on the lit pile of leaves, which shows Cub's arms and legs, the fingers on his right hand appear undamaged. Quick Shot Moment When Pop places Cub on the hammock, there is a brief shot of Cub sticking his hand into the mower. Note: This is fixed in the Classics Remastered version on Mondomedia.com. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:2000 Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Cub Category:Episodes Starring Pop Category:50% Survival Category:No Females Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:Episodes With Deleted Scenes